


The Fear Of Loosing You

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Head Injury, Injury, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: The boys are back... On-set at their comeback photoshoot... What could possibly go wrong?





	The Fear Of Loosing You

 

 

Someone was going to get fired, Louis would make sure of it. Who organizes a photoshoot for four in the MORNING? Louis would really like to know what the answer to that was.

Niall gave him it, even though it was rhetorical. ‘The photographer said the photos looks better at night in the place were we’re shooting… Apparently, it empathises the dark and mysterious-ness part of the shoot’.

‘Yeah, but what does that ‘ave to do with our comeback? We’re not dark and mysterious, we never have been!’ Louis grumbled, muffling a yawn behind his hand, before looking down at his chest with a smile.

Lottie was fast asleep, clutching his shirt tightly in her fist. She had been staying with himself and Harry while she was working in London, so it wasn’t a surprise that when Louis announced that One Direction were shooting their comeback video/photoshoot, she offered to be their make-up artist.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before hearing a sleepy whine for the man behind him. He smiled and tilted his head back, pressing a kiss to the skin under Harry’s chin, making him smile. ‘Hi baby’ he whispered.

Harry stretched as best as he could with Louis pressed against him, letting out a squeak as his muscles popped and relaxed. 'Hi… You finished being grumpy?’.

Louis glared at him playfully. ‘Shut up’ he playfully scolded and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

Harry smiled down at him and gently tucked Louis’ head under his chin, feeling Louis relax against him. He watched as Louis stroked Lottie’s hair gently, remembering when he first met Louis how Jay would always run a hand through Louis’ hair whenever his head was in her lap. He smiled sadly at the memory and quickly pressed a firm kiss to Louis’ head, to stop the tears burning his eyes.

‘You okay, Haz?’ Niall asked, noticing the glassy eyes. Louis looked up at his boyfriend, concerned.

Harry nodded. ‘yeah, I’m fine’ he quickly said, smiling unconvincingly.

He could see Louis about to question him, when the car slowed to a stop. Niall, Louis and Harry looked out of the window, frowning at the building.

‘That looks like something out of a bloody horror film’ Harry commented.

‘Halloween 4, the one when Michael goes home..’ Louis clarified, Harry nodding besides him.

Opening, the door, Niall stepped out with Harry following. Louis turned to his sister, who was still catching her beauty sleep. ‘Lottie, wake up. We’re here. Lottie, wake up’

Lottie let out a squeak as Louis gently jostled her. ‘What?’ she croaked, before clearly her throat. ‘What?’ she said, before looking around and spotting the building. ‘That looks creepy as fuck’ she commented, before she straightened up and stretched, before climbing from the car.

Louis laughed and went to climb out before he remembered something. Turning his body round he hit a fast asleep Liam in the balls harshly, before jumping out and scurrying to Harry’ s side, as Liam woke up with a jolt.

‘Fucking ‘ell, Tommo!’ Liam groaned, clutching his private parts, before stumbling from the car, glaring at Louis who was tucked safely under Harry’s arm with a 'you can't get me look' on his face.

The band and stood in-front of the building, looking up at it. It look like it had been abandoned for years, with one half of the building ripped down and just the structure left, while the other side had no windows.

‘Well, this is going to be fun’ Liam commented. The band set off towards the front of the house, when the door opened to reveal Lou Teasdale. ‘You’re here! Finally, now please hurry up. We’re shooting on the roof and in the pool, so the quick-’

‘Pool? I’m not going in a pool what’s been abandoned for years!’ Harry shrieked, Louis, Niall and Liam nodding in agreement.

‘No, you idiot! The pool has been drained and cleaned. It’s empty’ Lou told them, as they approached the steps to the front of the house.

‘Oh... Good!’ Niall commented, before Harry bounded through the door at seeing the photographer and crew, greeting everyone with a handshake. Louis smiled at his boyfriend, before he wrapped an arm tightly round his sister and followed his boys inside…

* * *

 

Lou had forgotten how hard it was to get four men under control. If they weren’t sat down having their hair and makeup done, they’d be off exploring the house.

‘Harry, stop bloody distracting him!’

‘Can’t help it, Lou!’

Lou glowered at him, clearly not impressed with him. ‘It’s too early in the morning, Harold! Lottie, work your magic on him just to stop him distracting your brother’

Lottie quickly nodded and pointed to a chair, forcing Harry to pout and sit down, letting Lottie do his makeup and style his hair, while glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye.

Once they were made up, Lou told them to go find Niall and Liam. ‘And actually find them. Do not come back in here with your make-up smudged!’. Harry rolled his eyes, but still dragged Louis out of the room, striding down the corridor.

‘Oi! Lou wants you!’ Louis shouted to Niall and Liam, who were stood in the dressing room deciding what to wear. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Niall acknowledging his words, before Harry continued to pull him down the corridor and out of sight.

‘Harry… Where are you taking me?’ Louis asked, stumbling every-time Harry came to stop to look in a room. Harry didn’t answer, instead he pulled him into a room he felt suitable and slammed the door shut. ‘Harry-’

Lips smothered his in a harsh, needy kiss. Louis grunted slightly as his back connected with the wall. He felt Harry’s fingers curl against his shirt and pull him even closer, their bodies pressed so close together, that you didn’t know where one started and the other one ended.

Just as Louis was about to push him away gently to breathe, Harry suddenly went for his neck, making him gasp. ‘Don’t… Don’t mark me yet, Haz’ he breathed out, his fingers gripping Harry’s hair, ignoring Lou’s warning of not to mess anything up.

Once he had refilled on his oxygen, he re-joined his lips with Harry’s, just as needy and harshly as before. Harry moaned, before he grabbed Louis’ hips and steered him to the sofa, toppling them onto it.

‘Haz, don’t start something you won’t finish’ Louis rushed out, his fingers running through Harry's hair harshly.

‘Oh, I’ll finish it’ Harry said, before he yanked the braces of Louis’ outfit down his arms. It was then it clicked for Louis, why Harry was being like he was.

‘Harry… Do you have brace kink?’

Harry looked at him, frowning as to why Louis wasn’t helping him. ‘A what?’

‘You always like me wearing braces. Makes you more… possessive when you want me’

‘Have you seen your ass? When you’re wearing these? You can’t blame me!’ Harry shot at him, whining when Louis didn’t move his arms.

Louis smiled wolfishly at him before pulling Harry down cover his body, their lips connecting heatedly. Harry unclipped the braces and threw the across the room, before making quick work of Louis’ white button up shirt. Harry bit Louis lip gently as he pulled the shirt from his boyfriends body.

A high pitched shriek echoed round the room, before a voice scolded them. ‘What did Lou just say? I swear to god, you’re insatiable! Get dressed, they're ready to start shooting!’ Lottie shouted, before she disappeared from the room.

Louis and Harry were silent, trying to keep their laughter in, before Harry climbed from Louis’ body and handed him his shirt. ‘I love your sister, but she has the shittiest timing ever!’

Louis reached over a smacked him on the arm. ‘I told you not to start something we wouldn’t be able to finish!’

* * *

 

Once on the flat roof of the house (Louis had first thought they were filming on a proper actual house roof, for a spilt second, not a flat one), the boys very quickly fell back into the rhythm of posing and laughing around with each other, even in the early morning sun.

It was pretty clear that Louis and Harry were taking advantage of being able to pose together and act like a proper couple, piggy backing each other, play fighting, smiling brightly and warmly at each other. Even Liam and Niall were happy for them, joining in on their piggy backing and turning it into a race.

When the group photos were done, it was time for their solo snaps to be taken. Liam decided to go first, leaving Niall and Louis and Harry to own devices.

‘I’m off to explore some more. Coming Nialler?’

‘Hell yeah!’ Niall scrambled to his feet and took off inside.

‘Coming, Haz?’

Harry smiled. ‘No, I’m okay. You go and have fun. Just be careful’ He watched as Louis took off, a smile stretching over his face. He went back to his phone, liking pictures on Instagram, when Lottie flung herself down next to him.

‘I’m tired’ she whined, before she lay her head in Harry’s lap to get more comfy. She smiled up at him, the tiredness evident in her eyes.

‘You been sleeping okay?’ he asked, stroking her hair away from her face

‘A little. As horrible as it sounds, I’m glad Louis knows how it feels, what I’m going through.' she clarified. 'Even if we only get an hours sleep’ she sighed, before she opened up her camera app. She snapped a photo of the sunrise, uploading it to Instagram and adding an effect before adding a caption.

_lottietomlinson: Early morning start with a certain foursome…_

She giggled and posted it, watching as likes and comments came flooding in. She closed Instagram again, before she sat up straight and re-opened her camera app, switching it to selfie mode. Nudging Harry, she waited for him to smile widely before she smiled with him and captured the moment. She chuckled and uploaded it Instagram, adding the Moon filter.

_lottietomlinson: Selfie timeeee…_

Tagging Harry in her picture, she posted it and quickly shut the app, before slumping against Harry, who wrapped her up tightly in his arms. She heard their phones go off and watched as Harry unlocked his phone and clicked on the Instagram notification from Lou.

_louteasdale: early morning snuggles… harrystyles & lottietomlinson you cuties!_

Harry rolled his eyes, before he liked it and placed the phone back into his jacket pocket, looking down at Lottie. ‘You coming back with us, or you going back with Lou? We’re probably going to go for breakfast-’

‘Can we go to Café Miami? I’ll text Gemma to see if she’ll meet us there!’

Harry blinked as he processed Lottie’s answer. ‘So, you’re coming with us?' Lottie nodded. 'Yeah, that’s fine.. Text her’ He watched as Lottie pulled her phone out. ‘No, not now! It’s only six am, she’ll kill you!’ he squeaked, breathing out a sigh of relief when Lottie pocketed her phone until a more suitable time.

Just then, faint shouting caught Lottie’s attention and she looked towards the roof door, before it banged open.

‘LOUIS… FLOOR’ Niall gasped out , breathing heavily, as he ran out onto the roof, startling everyone to silence.

‘What?’ Liam asked, hurrying over to Niall. He frowned when he didn't see Louis. ‘Where’s Louis?’

‘We were running about, exploring… and then the floor gave away. He fell through two floors…’ Niall gasped out.

Lottie rushed inside and skidding towards the end of the corridor, before she leaned over the banister, seeing her brother sprawled on the ground floor. She let out a ear piercing scream, before she dashed down the steps, almost spraining her ankle as she did so. ‘LOUIS!’ she screamed, as she skidded to his side on her knees.

‘LOU!’ Harry appeared on the other side of him not a second later, cupping his cheek. ‘Louis, wake up! WAKE UP!’ he shouted, the panic evident in his voice.

Louis lay motionless for another few seconds, before his eyes flickered open. As he became aware of his surroundings, the pain in his body intensified. He let out a pain shout and trying to roll over.

‘Don’t move! You could hurt yourself even more…’ Harry quickly said, trying not to stare at the pool of blood slowly getting bigger from under his head.

‘My ribs…’ Louis grunted, before he heaved himself up in a sitting position, ignoring Harry shriek of protest.

‘LOUIS!’

Liam quickly intervened, kneeling in-front of Louis. ‘Harry, calm down!’ he shot a look at him when Harry was about to argue back. ‘Louis, look at me’. Louis did as he asked, blinking a few times, as he did. ‘How many fingers am I holding up?’

Louis blinked, before he answered. ‘Four?’ it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Liam shared a glance at Harry. ‘No, Louis. Two’. He turned back to Lou, allowing Lottie to cuddle back into Louis’ good side. ‘What do we do?’ he asked, as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

‘Keep him conscious, until the ambulance gets here’ she said, watching as Harry nodded.

‘Harry?’

‘Yeah, baby?’ Harry's attention snapped back to Louis, as Lottie gazed up at her brother.

‘Where are we? What happened?’ Louis down at himself. ‘Why am I covered in blood?’ he asked. He literally was. His arms had deep cuts, his face had few scrapes, his head had deep laceration and his ankles appeared scrapped and bloodied.

Harry and Lottie looked at each other. ‘You had a fall, but you’re going to be okay’ Harry said, watching as Lottie buried her face in Louis' neck, trying to control her tears.

‘Well, why am I sat here? Where’s my mum, she’ll clean me up’ Louis said, looking around for her, causing Harry’s heart to break. Lottie let out a choked sob and rushed into Lou’s arms, as Niall and Liam took her place next to Louis.

Just then, blue flashing lights were lighting up the place. Louis frowned and scrambled to his feet, shouting out at the pain in his ribs. ‘Why are the police here?’ he choked out, stumbling back.

Harry shook his head quickly, grabbing onto Louis’ hand. ‘It’s not. It’s an ambulance…’

Louis shook his hand free and staggered forward, ignoring everyone protests that he should sit down. He glanced at the blue lights before turning back to the boys. ‘Why is that here?’

‘Louis?’ Harry questioned, freaking out when blood trickled from Louis’ ear. Their locked eyes before Louis’ rolled back in his head and he collapsed straight into Harry’s arms. ‘LOUIS!’ His head snapped up when the paramedics burst through the front door. ‘Help him, please help him!’ He shouted, shrugging of Liam’s hands from his shoulder…

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since Louis’ accident and Harry hadn’t left his bedside. Since Louis was yet to wake up from his coma, the boys reunion  had been held back. The fans knew what had happened as well as the media, which spun it to every angle.

Lottie had posted a touching photo of her holding Louis’ hand to her Instagram shortly afterwards, thanking everyone for their wishes.

_lottietomlinson: Wake up soon. I need my best friend and my brother… Don’t leave me… Thank you everyone for your support. We will keep you updated as he progresses to getting better.._

Harry stretched as he came to consciousness, blinking the sleep away and sighing at Louis' unconscious form. He stroked the back of his hand and pressed a kiss to his head. 'I hope you can hear me when I say I love you.' he whispered, before turning to the window, looking out of the London skyline. 'If you've got him up there, Jay... Please give him back eventually' he whispered.

He heard the door creaking open and turned to see his mum closing the door behind her. She smiled at her son, before glancing at Louis. 'Still no change?'. She placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he shook his head.

'Mum, what if he doesn't come round?'

'Hey!' Anne scolded. 'You can't think-'

'He fell... through two floors Mum! Cut, bruises, bleeding on the brain and a concussion... All leading to a coma!'

'I know, darling. But I promise you-'

Harry shook his head. 'Don't promise me anything! Please don't... If you do and he...' Harry closes his eyes and forces the next few words up like vomit. 'If he dies, I'll won't be able to look at you knowing you made me a promise and broke it!' Harry said honestly, allowing the tears to slip down his cheek.

Anne nodded. 'I'm sorry, darling. I just hate seeing you like this.' she glanced at Louis and sighed. 'Why don't you go and get something to eat-'

'No. I have to be here. If he wakes up and I'm not here, he'll freak!'

'Harry, I'll stay with him-'

'No, mum. Honestly-'

'Harry! Go and get something to eat and then go home and get some-'

'I said no!' Harry shouted, spinning round to face his mum, who took a step back at her sons outburst. 'Shit!' Harry realised his mistake. 'Mum, I'm sorry! It's just... I've been telling him that I'll be here when he wakes up everyday and if I'm not, then I've broken a promise. I can't break promises to him just because you want to go and eat something. The nurses sneak me some sandwiches, I use the en suite when I need the toilet and everything...' Harry ran a hair through his hair, tears decorating his cheeks. 'I promised Jay nothing bad would happen to him... But look at him, he's laying in a hospital bed because I was too busy on my phone. He asked to go with him and Niall exploring. I could've prevented this! We could at home right now, chilling in bed with cups of tea and the music channel playing the background...' Harry's body was shaking with sobs by the end of his rant. Anne let out a sob and pulled her son in for hug, stroking his back comfortingly.

'Oh darling! It's not your fault! No one knew what was going to happen in that house!'

As Harry cries got louder, he hear didn't the heart monitor bleeping higher and fastest until a strangled and panicked shout echoed round the room. Harry looked dazed for a minute, before he spotted Louis and sprung into action.

'LOUIS!' he bolted to the bed, while his mum rushed to get a nurse. 'Louis, you're okay. Clam down, calm down, calm down.' the monitor faulted a little bit, but it was still bleeping widely. He could Louis gazing up at him, his death grip around his wrists told him he was confused and scared. 'It's okay...' Harry murmured, kissing his forehead, while his thumbs brushed the apples of his cheek continuously.

Just then, the door banged opened and the nurses rushed inside, Harry moving quickly out of the way, not missing Louis' scared look, as the nurses tendered to him. Harry closed his eyes as they removed the tube from Louis' throat, the sound he made sending a shudder down his spine. He opened them to see Louis looking at him, clearing wanting his comfort. He waited until the nurses had done all the necessary checks and updates and then left the room, with a promise of water and food, before he rushed over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

'You're okay. I promise...' Harry squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting anymore tears to fall. 'Fuck, you scared me so much!'

'I'm sorry...' Louis rasped, before Harry looked at him. 'Jesus, my voice!' Louis looked alarmed for a few seconds.

'Just wait till you get something down it, okay?' Harry spoke without thinking and a pink blush etched across his cheeks as Louis allowed a smirk to stretch across his face.

'I've just woken up, babe!' Harry was just glad Anne had left the room, to call Lottie and Dan on Louis' condition.

'Shut up' Harry chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Louis' dry lips. It wasn't their best kiss, but after two weeks without one, Harry didn't care...

* * *

 

Harry stepped from the kitchen at home, two days later and smiled at the sight that greeted his eyes. Louis was fast asleep, curled up on his good side with little puffs on breath leaving his mouth, while Lottie lay tucked into his side, hugging him lightly in her sleep. Harry pulled out his phone and snapped a shot, before uploading it to Instagram. He still got giddy that he could actually post photos of Louis now and no one would be told off or punished for doing so.

_harrystyles: He's home where he belongs... But something tells me I won't be getting cuddles for a while..._

He tagged Lottie and Louis in the photo before uploading to his account and closing the app. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he gently covered the siblings with the chair throw, tucking them in, gently as he could, to not disturb them. He pressed light kisses to their heads before he headed back to the kitchen, focusing on their dinner for that night, humming happily as he did so...

 

 


End file.
